


no need for a fuss

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [105]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Every time Daryl looks in the mirror now, there’s a few more gray hairs looking back at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzicleromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/gifts).



> for a prompt meme on tumblr, where the challenge was to write a short drabble based on song lyrics. this is based on the following lyrics from [Monday Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuyY0gzrtqU) by Death Cab for Cutie:
> 
> _And when you're lookin' in the mirror what you see is gon' astound you._   
>  _But all these lines and greys refine, they are the maps of our design,_   
>  _Of what began on a Monday morning._

Every time Daryl looks in the mirror now, there’s a few more gray hairs looking back at him.

His chin has been entirely silver for months now, and the hair straggling around his ears is going in the same direction. The latest clump of gray to appear is above his upper lip; a few of the bristles are still clinging to brown, but most of them have started to fade.

It’s not that he cares that much; most days, he’s just damn glad (and surprised) that he managed to stay alive long enough to get gray hairs. But the grayer he gets, the more he looks like his Pa, and _that_ is just damn disconcerting. 

“Quit fussing with it.” Jesus pops up in the mirror behind him and digs his chin into the meat of Daryl’s shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with a few gray hairs.”

“Wasn’t fussin’,” Daryl retorts, turning around and leaning back against the edge of the sink. “And it ain’t just a few.”

“Whatever,” Jesus replies with a shrug. “I like them.” He leans out and tweaks one of the long pieces of hair brushing against Daryl’s shoulder. “You gotta get a haircut though.”

“Fuck off,” Daryl mutters, batting Jesus’ hand away from him. Jesus just grins and leans in for a quick kiss, just hard enough for Daryl to feel it.

“Hurry up and finish getting ready,” he says, leaving the bathroom. “I’m not missing breakfast with Maggie and Glenn just because you’re fussing.”

“I ain’t!”

“Whatever you say!”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
